When you look me in the eyes!
by inazumajonaseleven3
Summary: Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke, two rivals. could this rivalry one day turn into an evening full of romance, and could these two enmies became a lovely couple? complete. one-shot


**hey minna-san, how are you today?! here is a one-shot for you, i really wanted to make one shot so i tried to get some inspiration, and i succefully did!**

**so i hope this will be a succeful one-shot, now enjoy! :)**

* * *

I have to find her; I think I've finally found myself. I'm running down a street, searching for a familiar figure. Those teal eyes, I have to look through those hypnotizing eyes, I'll find my true self if I do, I don't know how to, but I'm sure that we'll be okay if I hurry. Tears are shining in my eyes, not tears of sadness, but hope. How was I so stupid?! I really don't know. I shake my head and wiped my tears with my arm roughly. That's not the time for this, I have to focus, where could she be right now? I've already looked in the cinema, the whole city actually, but wait, the park!

I've headed to the direction the park was situated, accidently bumping into people, but I could care less. I'm only thinking of my and only precious person, that beautiful girl with the warm heart, that people were blinded to see. Finally, I've arrived to my destination, and began to look for her.

Suddenly I spotted her, sitting on a bench, alone. I can feel my heart beating faster, if it was even possible of the running I did. Yes, I'm in love, I'm in love with my opposite. Who could actually believe that me, Nagumo Haruya, would fall in love with cold blooded ice user Suzuno Fuusuke. But I regret it, I regret everything I did during the Aliea time, it's supposed to be like this, not the enmity relationship we had. We were best friends really, I remember the first time she came to sun garden; loneliness was all she knew, even if the kids back then tried to connect to her. But it was different with me, she accepted me, we were best friends, we didn't care about the opposite sex.

I realized that I drifted back to our childhood memories, standing in the middle of the park. I probably look like a fool. I decided to head to Fuusuke to talk with her, from the look of it, she hadn't noticed me yet. However, when I began approaching her, some big guys that I didn't notice, reached her before me. I stopped right on the spot and see what's going to happen…

"What does a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?!" One guy asked, he appears drunk. This was bad…Suzuno lifted her head and noticed it as well, she stood up and turned the other direction to go, but he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around rather violently.

"Oh no, I don't think so…how can we now let a beauty princess like you go?!"

"Let me go you pervert!" her voice didn't express fear, but authority.

Even so, I'll have to interfere. I've run up to the scene and shouted.

"Let her go, don't touch her!" I've shouted with extreme force.

"BURN!" Teal eyes locked with golden one. I can see fear written in her eyes that no one could notice.

"Oh? A protective boyfriend, I see…well too bad, guys?!"He mentioned to the three guys standing behind him, and they dangerously approached me. I backed away, mentally preparing myself for a fight. Angered, I clenched my hands into fists. In a blink of an eye, a punch approached my face, and before my mind could proceed the sudden action, it hit me with full force.

"NAGUMO!"

I've hit the ground hard, and I could feel blood in my mouth. Sitting up, I spat the blood on the floor and got up, charging my fists to one of those disgusting face. While I was fighting one of the guys, the two other ones came behind my back and grabbed both my arms, letting me became defenseless. The one in front of me started punching my face non-stop, hitting me in the cheeks, while blood run down my noise, it really hurts, but I care more about Gazel.

"NAGUMO, PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Suzuno screamed at the man who was still holding her in a strong grip.

"hmm, worried about your boyfriend…" he replied by holding he chin between his thumb and index finger "If I was in your place, I should be more worried about you" he then kissed her, on the lips…I'm feeling myself flare up from anger, I began struggling as well, hitting the guy in front of me in the balls with my legs, while the other two suddenly dropped me!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I formed my hand once again into a fist hitting the man who was holding Suzuno on the cheek.

"FUCK!" he screamed from anger, but I quickly grabbed Suzuno's hand into my own, and we started running. We can still feel them following us, but hiding behind a big tree, we lost them. After a while, we got out of our hiding spots.

"Nagumo, are you alright?!" Suzuno worriedly asked.

"I'm alright Suzuno, how about you?!" I replied.

"Me? You're the one who's face been beaten up, Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she guiltily said.

"Come on, it's not your fault, I've come your help…"I comfortingly told her" besides," Don't you see how it is, you getting worried about me, never dreamed of it…" I playfully teased her.

"Oh shut up! But still, why did you help me…?" she averted my eyes and rather admired the floor with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What do you mean, do you want me to sit and watch those bastards provoke you, or even worse yet…"I couldn't help it but recall that kiss that happened right before my eyes.

"Are you mad because of that kiss, Nagumo…?" Suzuno whispered, as if she was ashamed of that contact, which in fact, she was.

I looked up, keeping in watching her. It's my chance, it's now or never, I have to tell her…I slightly lifted he chin up so she could look me in the eyes. Those mysterious teal eyes, those beautiful eyes that showed me the light of the world, instead of its darkness, I need to find the mystery behind it.

She keeps looking into my eyes, a pink blush colored her face, which made her look cute. From the time we joined Chaos, I can still sense this weird feeling inside my chest, that will probably never go away, but to my embarrassment, I like it.

"Fuusuke…" I started, my voice was surprisingly soft, and Suzuno noticed it too" It's true I didn't like that kiss, but it wasn't your fault."

"Haruya…"Gazel whispered, widening her eyes, unbelievably searching into my eyes for some suspense. I warmly smiled, knowing that I wasn't the only one that broke down his defenses and showed his soft side.

"You know, I feel kind of jealous about that, and-"I sighed "Let's get right into the point" I was totally nervous, that I made Gazel giggle a little. I smiled "Fuusuke, _when you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven, I always find my paradise, I feel like everything is alright, when you're right here by my side"_ her eyes slightly widened and I can see tears forming in the corners of her eyes, I lovingly brushed her cheek continuing" Fuusuke, I love you!"

Her eyes were shining from happiness she replied"_It's amazing how you can see into my eyes like open doors_, Haruya, I love you too…"

We leaned in the same time, locking our lips together. I kissed her so softly, to enjoy the moment we created together, letting the sun set behind us sink down the horizon, and the last rays of lights disappear with that angelic moment so that life would know that a new couple was created this evening. We broke the kiss but our eyes remained locked with each other.

"_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, there's got to be millions reasons why it's true_…" I smiled and mused.

"_When I look at you, I see forgiveness and truth, you love me for who I am, like the stars are holding the moon…" _Suzuno replied bak.

We tightly hugged each other, burying the other's head in the other's shoulder, treasuring the precious moment we're having together.

"_When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever, I just want you to know, that I'll never let you go…" _I gently told her.

"You're right; we will shut the whole world down, knowing that forever never dies…"

We warmly smiled at each other, before holding hands, interlocking our fingers together, ready to return to sun garden.

* * *

**well did you like it?! i hope so, please review minna! **

**And someting else, utilied three songs in this one-shot, and thery're written in Italique**

**can you guess it?! you can tell me in the review so i can know ;) Bye**


End file.
